


Dirty Little Secrets

by Opium_Smoke



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Food Kink, Gen, Light Yaoi/Slash/Shounen-Ai, May contain spoilers, Other, Peeping, Shota, voyeuristic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opium_Smoke/pseuds/Opium_Smoke
Summary: Everyone has a dirty little secret. But sometimes one leads to another and in a house full of secrets this is guaranteed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) © Yana Toboso. No profit is being made from this story. This story does not necessarily reflect the author’s religious views, beliefs or morals.
> 
> Rating: M
> 
> Pairing: One-sided Sebastian Michaelis/ Ciel Phantomhive.
> 
> Story type: Manga Cannon AU.
> 
> AN (may contain spoilers for story and cannon): Hmmm, the inspiration for this actually comes from real life. There’s this bakery where I live, which sells fancy layered cakes held together with buttercream (eg. orange cake, cream, chocolate cake, cream, coffee cake, cream.) I have a tendency to “peel” them apart when I’m eating by myself at home. As you can imagine, that can get quite messy. I could imagine Ciel doing exactly the same thing, for no reason more than irritating Sebastian by creating more work. That last little bit didn’t quite make it into the fic, but I don’t think I’m going to hear any complaint about that. So without further ado, bon appétit! 
> 
> Historical Notes: Sandwich cakes originated in the Victorian era. However the flavours would have come from jam or soft cream spread between slices. If the cake was soaked in alcohol it became a “tipsy” cake, for obvious reasons. However in any case, it is highly unlikely that the cake it’s self would have been flavoured as I’ve implied. 
> 
> Conception date: 23/08/2014   
> Completion date: 09/07/2015

Ciel Phantomhive had a dirty little secret. Well not as dirty as you’re probably imagining, but certainly inappropriate in the presence of others. He wasn’t quite sure how it started or why, but he found he liked it. In company, he made assorted small talk, sipped tea and ate his cake like any other gentleman (he refused to say child, for he was an adult in children’s clothing). 

However on those occasions that Sebastian would bring him afternoon tea and cake to his study, Ciel became quite the messy eater, but only when it was a cream cake. You see, ever since he could remember, he liked to take his cream cakes apart. 

He supposed it must have begun when he was a child, and his mother would secretly indulge him with a piece of cream cake if he behaved well during social gatherings. Being so small, it was difficult to get the cake and cream into his mouth at the same time. Sure there was always a fork, but Ciel enjoyed the cool thickness of the whipped cream on his fingers, the soft crumbling edges of the cake as he tore off small pieces, and the sticky jam or sauce that would accompany it. However he was very careful to leave no trace of his messy eating habits, especially after his mother had scolded him the first time. Sebastian was always very good for that, the long haired dog would lick up any remaining crumbs and traces of cream and jam. It became a common sight to see the little slate haired boy playing with the over exuberant dog after his afternoon snacks.

A knock at his door would sound at three in the afternoon right on the dot. His butler would roll in the silver tea tray, pour a cup of tea, give it to Ciel, and await any comments that might be made before revealing what snack he had made to go with it. Sometimes Ciel was even able to guess what the treat would be depending on the tea served. He never told Sebastian however; that was one of his secret victories over his butler and he was sure that the demon had his own tally of secret victories over Ciel.

On this particular afternoon, the cream cake was a fluffy confection, lusciously decorated by thin arching curls of chocolate. Ciel promptly dismissed Sebastian before contemplating the slice of cake, and the best way to take it apart. Carefully he lifted up one arching curl, delicately nibbling away at it, enjoying the faintly bitter taste of the dark chocolate. Licking the shadowy brown stain left on his fingers, he contemplated the brown, pink and white cake. 

One pale finger a shade or two darker than the cream, swiped a glob of sweetened whipped cream off the top. Closing his eyes slightly he sucked the creamy substance off thoughtfully before reaching out again. Digging deeper into the cream he was surprised to find a hardened layer of cream. Curiously he ran a finger over the top of the buttercream, before breaking off part off it. Delicately holding it between his thumb and pointer finger he popped it in his mouth. Smearing it round the inside of his mouth, he enjoyed the firm buttery confection, carefully licking up the fragments of cream left on his fingers. The silky cream melted in his mouth and in no time the top layer of cream was gone.

Ciel studied the cake again before experimentally breaking off part of a layer, the chocolate sponge gently tearing. Ciel ate it greedily, enjoying the soft resistant spongy texture. Soon he came to the next layer of cream picking up a piece of the cream Ciel enjoyed the sensation of the cream squishing between his fingers. The large fragment of cream began to fracture. Before any could fall off his fingers and create a mess that would be difficult to conceal, Ciel placed all three fingers in his mouth sucking off the larger bits of cream. Taking his fingers out he noticed the cream had made more of a mess on his fingers than he anticipated, fastidiously he carefully sucked each finger, dragging a little more cream off it each time the slim digits was withdrawn from his mouth, his tongue almost reluctantly leaving it. 

 

§§§

Sebastian also had a dirty little secret. Unbeknownst to his master, Sebastian had created a number of additional secret passages and peep holes. The wooden panelling at the opposite end to Ciel desk concealed one of these. Although the peep hole was quite low down, the structure of the passage was such that he could stand comfortably and watch his young charge. This particular dirty secret had happened quite by accident. 

The servants had been given the afternoon off, and over the course of the afternoon, assassins had been trickling in. This was more of a bother than an actual threat in the eyes of the butler, who swiftly and silently dispatched them as they entered. Sebastian had just finished delivering Ciel’s tea and mixed berry pie when he became aware of an intruder in the secret passages. It was the work of a few moments for Sebastian to intercept the intruder. Seeing as he was close to the secret secret passage that lead to Ciel’s Study, Sebastian decided to check on his young charge. Really, the young master had a worrying propensity to get himself into trouble, just by existing. 

Sliding aside the tiny panel to open the peepholes, Sebastian looked into the study. Everything seemed to be in order, there was nothing in the shadow’s to indicate an intruder, and no peculiar scent coming from the room to indicate gas. Sebastian’s eyes were drawn to the desk where his young master sat. 

Ciel looked suspiciously towards the door, as if suspecting Sebastian was about to come in at any moment, slowly picking at the slice of pie he had hardly tasted. The butler frowned. It was unusual for Ciel not to devour his sweets. 

Was there something wrong with the pie? He made it exactly the same way as last week and Ciel had eaten it with no problem. It couldn’t be that he was tired of it; Sebastian hadn’t served a sweet pie for the past few days and berries had only been used as a garnish on the pudding last night. Did the pie clash with the tea? True it was a new tea, but Sebastian had served mixed berry pie with similar teas in the past. Well if it wasn’t the food, it had to be Ciel. Was he unwell? Humans could be frighteningly fragile at times. Sebastian cast a careful eye over his master. Nothing appeared to be wrong; his skin held a healthy glow, he did not appear overly flushed, and there was no sweat on his forehead. His temperature this morning was normal as well. Perhaps he was stressed? Humans reacted peculiarly to stress, sometimes they ate more, then at other times they wouldn’t. It was all very confusing. 

The young Earl seemed to come to some decision. With surgical concentration, Ciel separated the top of the pie from where it was attached to the side crust. This he quickly ate before putting the fork to one side. With one last glance up at the door, Ciel dipped one forefinger into the dark filling. Carefully lifting the sweetened mass, the pale digit passed between the peachy lips. Sebastian felt his cock twitch in interest. Licking his lips, Sebastian watched greedily as the muscles beneath that fair English complexion flexed ever so slightly as Ciel sucked the filling off, the demon palming himself as he imagined the petite mouth sucking something else. A carelessly scooped mass of berries, spilled across the Earls fingers. The young noble meticulously licked his fingers clean, the tiny tongue poking into the slim crevasses between his fingers and the little lips nibbling and sucking away all evidence of the accident. 

Massaging himself through the stiff fabric of his pants Sebastian watched the innocently indecent little show. Ciel went back to scooping out the cooling mixture, cheeks flexing and hollowing once more as he sucked the digits. Sebastian hastily unbuttoned his trousers, thrusting into his hand, a tiny moan escaping him. Ciel didn’t notice, or if he heard it, dismissed it as something inconsequential. Sebastian’s eyes widened as a fluffy white substance was lifted to the Earl’s mouth. The whipped cream smeared across the Earl’s lips, the demon imagining it was cream of a very different kind. 

Ciel leaned back, eyes slightly lidded in contentment as the pink tongue cleanly swept away the cream. Sebastian came with a groan, closing his eyes in carnal pleasure. He opened them a moment later, to see Ciel looking fixedly at the door, sitting perfectly still the pouty lower lip caught between his teeth as he concentrated intensely. Sebastian realized Ciel must have heard something, and froze, not daring to blink, in case the brief flash of his eyelids against the dark panelling gave him away. After a few moments Ciel relaxed and Sebastian silently slipped away. Perhaps he should serve the young Master cream cake tomorrow.

After all everyone had a dirty little secret.


End file.
